


The Worst Kind of Torture

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tickling, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q很怕痒……</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Kind of Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Worst Kind of Torture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569878) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



James知道当身体进入睡眠状态时那些隐藏的小秘密会不知不觉地显现。他也知道自己真的不应该在爱人熟睡时窥探那些秘密，但发现这个特殊的秘密完全是个意外的惊喜。

Q终于屈服于长期处于清醒状态带来的疲惫。他大部分时间都在军需部，完成自己的工作，修正别人的错误，直到Bond带他回家，然后在床上温柔的操他。事后他的眼睑立刻闭合上，呼吸带着轻微的喘息声，他的手指抽动着，仿佛梦中的他还在编程。

James微笑着，知道自己一时之间并无睡意，他转过身与Q面对面，观察着对方的睡颜。Q大部分时候都拥有一副纯真善良的模样——蓬松的头发，厚厚的眼镜，和一张年轻的脸庞——而睡梦中的他，看上去就是天使，即使他的腹部上还有干涸的精液。

他轻轻伸手，撩起Q脸上被汗水浸湿的头发，两只手指由上至下抚摸过他的脸颊。Q发出一声极其微弱的呻吟，一只手翻扑到他自己的脸上，挠了挠脸颊随后又一下翻回床铺上。Bond心头一紧，对他而言这简直难以置信，他怎会为这样一个纤细瘦小的军需官沦陷至此。

他的手指继续抚摸过Q柔软的肌肤；沿着他颈项的肌腱向下，再改为一只手指吻过他明显的锁骨，小心翼翼地戳了戳他稍早时候留在那里的咬痕。轻轻一用力就会在Q的身上留下痕迹；Bond从没想过在激烈的性爱时真的可以在对方的臀部上留下指印，但在Q苍白的肌肤上，那些印记几乎立刻浮现。Bond爱死这点了，而如果那些痕迹可以轻易地被掩藏，那么Q也并不在意。

他的手指继续它们的旅程，抚摸过他左胸的轮廓——如果他有花些时间在健身房的话，拇指揉搓着他乳头的褐色突起。Q又泻出一声轻轻的呻吟，微微转换睡姿，朝Bond的身边蜷缩靠近。Bond早知道他的乳头是敏感点，当Q有时难以搞定时，那里是将他带入状态的首选目标。

Bond的嘴角弯出一个志满意得的笑容，他想起身下躺着的这张床上刚才都发生了些什么事情。眼前那个无辜、熟睡的军需官在脑中变成另一幅景象，在他身下扭动腰肢，呻吟的分贝若没有隔音墙恐怕会惊醒左邻右里，双手紧紧抓着Bond的双臂就好似自己随时会跌落。触碰Q让那些感知记忆重新在Bond脑内激起，全部都是特别而美好的回忆。不是所有的记忆都是关于他们缠绵的性爱……但大部分的确是。

Bond的手指停止在Q白皙的皮肤上打转，缓缓滑向他的身侧，拂过他腰际更为柔软的肌肤。如果Q深吸一口气，Bond敢肯定他可以双手握住Q那纤细的腰肢，他实在太瘦了。在他们刚走到一起时，他总会担心不小心将Q折成两半，或是打碎了他极细的骨骼。但Q一而再再而三的证明他能够应对Bond所有的一切；Bond早应该在他们的第一次会面时就得知，永远不要低估你的军需官。

他的手指继续探索Q大片细腻的肌肤，向上跨越过平滑的皮肤来到他的腋下。一只手指在那里轻柔地画着圈，Q微微战栗，抬起手臂盖住Bond正在触碰的肌肤。Bond扬起嘴角，不着痕迹的移开那手臂，继续抚摸那片肌肤。Q再次抽搐，这次带着一些反抗和抱怨的呻吟。所以，Q怕痒。Bond立刻将这个信息登记入册，打算某一天好好利用。

而这个某一天事实上就变成了第二天。那天中午，他匆匆出门为他自己和Q买来食物，他知道Q一定会忘记，然后径直回到了军需部。他大步走进Q的办公室，就好像自己是这里的主人，将午餐放在桌子上，然后从边门走向旁边的实验室。Q和一个中年女人坐在一张桌子前，弓着背在修补一块主板——有一次他把主板形容为超大芯片，而Q当着他的面嘲笑他之后，他自此认识了主板为何物。

“抱歉，我需要借用你的上司。”Bond露齿一笑，一只手臂勾住Q。Q试图脱身，把手中的小螺丝起子摔在桌上。

“Bond，我还有工作要完成！”

那个女人笑了起来，朝他们的方向挥挥手。“去吧，这里没问题的。”

Bond朝他点头致谢，拽着Q走向他的办公室。Q大声叹气，双臂抱胸看着Bond拉过一张椅子到他的办公桌旁。

“有什么事情这么重要，以至于要打断我帮M升级主板？”

“M可以等。快，吃午饭。”

Q看向Bond拿出的一个塑料盒，是从他们经常光顾的希腊餐厅外带的沙拉。他认命般地长叹一口气，重重地在他的椅子上坐下。他们在沉默中对食，并没有太多言语的交流，Bond大口啃着他的皮塔三明治，而Q戳着他沙拉里的蔬菜。

“那……M的电脑需要做什么升级？”

Q微笑着用叉子戳起一大片黄瓜。“那个啊，通用内存的升级，升级显卡，因为他的那个已经过时太久了。我还花了整周的时间将一套安全程式编写到一块芯片上，差不多就是五便士的大小，然后安装在电脑上。”

“为什么要这么小？”

“那样即使电脑被盗它也不会被发现。理论上是可行的，如果成功的话，那么M的电脑将会是全英国第二牢不可破的电脑。”

Bond咯咯笑起来。“我猜排在你的之后？”

“当然……而且老实说，M的电脑升级大部分只是清洁工作。那电脑积了好多灰。”

整个午餐约会他们都继续围绕着Q的电脑工作，虽然这更像是单方面的侃侃而谈。Bond最终不得不用一吻来阻止他军需官的滔滔不绝。Q漏出一声低沉的呻吟，在Bond的臂弯之下放松下来，抬起自己的手臂圈住特工的脖子。Bond将Q从椅子上拉起，将他压倒在办公桌上；双手沿着Q的身侧向上摸索，手指拂过他的腋下。

Q短促的尖叫融化在Bond的口中，手臂一下子从两边落下。他睁大双眼，脸微微涨红，而Bond就只是痞痞地笑着。

“怕痒？”

“没有……”

Bond继续笑着，双手滑向Q的腰肢。Q试图逃离Bond的魔爪，急急地离开桌子周围。Bond跟在他的身后，两人在房间里你追我赶，直到Q无路可逃。Q看上去惊慌失措，双臂抱在胸前。Bond轻笑着将他的双臂掰开。

“James，不要，拜托，不要这样。”

Bond用手钳住Q的手腕，举到他的头顶上方，固定在墙壁上。Q在他身下不安地扭动着，用尽全力试图摆脱这一切，但Bond的力量太强，他用胯部抵住Q，让他不得动弹。

“我说认真的，James，不要。这简直是折磨！”

Bond笑着用空闲的那只手按住Q的胸口，慢慢抚摸他穿着衣服的前胸，然后用手指夹住拉链，缓缓下拉，解开开衫毛衣将它推开。Q还是努力尝试着，使劲的扭动身子。Bond的手指回到Q的胸前，穿过他的腋窝，观察隔着衣服的抚摸Q会有何反应。Q的本能反应是逃开，但Bond的力气实在太大。

“拜托，James，快停下。”

“冷静，Q，我不会伤害你的。”

Bond的手指划着圆圈，Q倒抽一口气，“那就不要再挠我痒痒了！这很不……好受。”

Bond面带笑容让两人紧紧靠着对方。“你还有其他我应该知道的发痒的点吗？”

“就还有我的脚底啦，但拜托，不要这样。”

Bond的手指再一次擦过那个点，Q在他的掌控之下还是不停扭动着。随后Bond猝不及防地吻上Q，放开了抓着Q手腕的手。Q沉浸在这只吻中，但过了一会他推开Bond，走开几步离他远远的。

“你个无赖，James Bond。”

Bond带着歉意的笑容，谨慎的上前几步靠近他的军需官。“我知道，我错了。”

“你才没有。你会立马又做同样的事情！”

“我只是想了解你的弱点，这样我就知道如何保护你。”

Q对此嗤之以鼻，随着Bond的慢慢靠近将双臂举到胸前。“是，对……那你应该告诉我你的一个弱点作为交换。”

Bond一步上前走到军需官的身后，双臂环住他的腰，在他颈背印上轻柔的一吻。“你是我真正的、唯一的弱点，Q。”

Q一时无言以对，之后哼哼两声转过头看着Bond。“那简直是……胡扯。那些女人真的相信你的信口开河吗？你的甜言蜜语对我不起作用，Bond先生。而且，我不能绑架自己来向你报仇！”


End file.
